nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CandD
Welcome Hello CandD, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Nitrome Must Die page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 00:13, March 30, 2012 Image policy violation Due to our policy, I will unfortunately have to delete your userpage image. You can still upload it to an external image hosting site, like Photobucket and paste in the direct url. 00:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Already existing Hi CandD! Your recently created article called Small Pink Creature already has an article, called Red Eyeballs. Sadly, I'm going to have to redirect your article to the Red Eyeballs article. Also, you don't have to create your own template, one already exists. For articles about enemies, please use Temp[late:Enemy. Don't worry about creating an article for one that already exists, it also happened to me. -- 01:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Woops Hey CandD! Don't fell bad about what I'm about to tell you, your new here, and new people are new and don't know much about the Wiki and pages. Your 2 recently created articles Mines (Nitrome Must Die) and Canary (Weapon) already have articles, except they're part of a list. The Gun (Nitrome Must Die) article lists all the weapons in Nitrome Must Die. One tip to avoid creating an article for an article that already exists is to try to look on the template for that game. For example, if you wanted to create an article for something for Nitrome Must Die, then you would look on Template:Nitrome Must Die, to see if there are any articles that need to be created. I can assure you all NMD articles have already been created. Another tip I have is if you want to create an article, try finding a red link on a Template, then if you know what that uncreated article is about (it may be hard due to the wacky names some articles are named), you can create it. This assures you that it won't be deleted. We all make mistakes, even me... a lot. -- 19:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots... For PC, it's easy. Press a button that has the words "Prt Scn" on it or "Print Screen". This will automatically put your current screen into your paste tab, so you can open an image editor (Paint.Net, Paint, Gimp2, etc.) and just paste the image in there and extract it from there. For Macs, hold down Command, then Shift, then press the number 3. This will automatically create a file with the contents of your screen in it. Also, I have a new signature too! My sig on this wiki is kind of messed up, but the fanfiction wiki can show you what it used to look like: Sig 23:02, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your sig it's glitchy You have to mark the box "Use it as wikicode" in your preferences. Then it sould work. 11:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate pages and more Hey, CandD, I left a message on Talk:List of Interactive Objects in Small Fry which said that the page you recently created is in fact a duplicate of Interactive Objects (Small Fry). I have moved the information about flowers to this page already, and made List of Interactive Objects in Small Fry redirect to the new name. Feel free to contribute to the other page as you like. Also, I noticed on your talk post, your signature template is being substituted, showing the entire sig code rather than just the template. So I need you to revisit your again, and scroll down to the heading that says Signatures. Next to the box given beside Custom signatures, replace your current code with |— CandD (talk)}}. Now the important part is making sure "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked. That way, your signature should be working properly. =) Also, thanks for your help with editing Small Fry pages. =) 06:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Still Please follow the directions in the last message I left you. You still substituted the entire sig code onto your posts and by our sig policies, all sigs must be templated. That level of Small Fry you're talking about sounds like level 13, with the skeleton and warrior. I had a hard time with that level too, only because when I carried the warrior down this wall of thorns, I kept dropping it for some weird reason. Haha, healthier fries would be nice. Admittedly, I really love McDonald's french fries, though I don't eat at McDonald's very often anymore. 05:09, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Fin Fixed the problem. -- 12:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes You didn't copy correctly the code. You have to copy the code seen in the page, not edited in source mode. Then it will work. 19:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE I will try to fix it. 19:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it! RE:Battle As you said, the battles need to have something in common, but the "multiplayer games" is a very long category. You can look for similarities between less number of characters. 10:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for joining the project! I'm sure you'll be a great help. Just help in any way you can! 21:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Clippy So, I see you stole clippy off NTPYTO, who in turn stole it from me :D In that case, you may want to use the template in my userspace for it; this has 3 advantages: first, you get lots and lots of quotes (like literally, loads), second you don't have to put all those quotes on your userpage, and third, if something goes wrong with clippy, like the file gets corrupted, MediaWiki gets updated and starts to process some CSS by itself, or anything else, I can go and fix my template, without you having to worry about anything, since your page would use my template too. If you want to use it, delete all the clippy code you have on your page, and replace it with - simple as that. Also, if my template doesn't have some quotes that you want, feel free to add them here; by the looks of it you already know how tags work. -- 16:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig Of course you can! This is my sig: Template:Signatures/Not the person you're thinking of. You can copy what ever you want. And about the cameo, do you mean the reminder on my talk page for the user's birthday? If so, I will only show the next birthday, so yours will not be shown for quite a while. Cya! 00:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :If you look way back into the history of my sig, you will see it used to be fancy too - this and this (the colour of the book would be random on every page load) - and yes, you can take that code too. In fact, since I know how hard it is stealing someone else's code and trying to make it fit your customisations if you don't understand any part of it, I can just make you a sig here. Just say exactly what you want it to do (make sure to check the signature rules at N:S). 06:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Fanart- a-no-no Sorry, but fanart is not allowed on this wiki. If you want to upload fanart, it should be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction wiki. I will have to delete the Cthulu Fhtagn picture you uploaded, but if you want to feature the picture on this wiki, you can type the code for it to make the picture like this: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120501004009/nitrome/images/6/60/Cthulu_Fhtagn.png Thanks, 00:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Your image was deleted due to the images policy on this wiki :( Could you upload it to Blueflake Wiki? Thank you! Here's the link of Blueflake Wiki: http://blueflake.wikia.com/wiki/Blueflake_Wiki P.S.: Nice signature! RE:I need that please, just until tommorow Why don't you just upload it to that user's talk page on the Blueflake wiki? 00:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Word of advice Hi CandD! The wiki is supposed to be written in third person, meaning everything in the usual articles should be written as if your telling to to someone. In third person writing, the word "you" is never used. "You" in a sentence turns the sentence from third person to first person. First person writing is like when you ask yourself questions. The Nitrome Wiki should not have articles written in first person. For example, take the below sentences as examples of first and third person: First person: In Nitrome Must Die, you are trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where you must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where you have to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. Third person sentence: In Nitrome Must Die, the player is trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where the player must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where the player has to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. After reading them, the only difference is that I changed "the player" to "you", and a few words. That's really all you have to do. Instead of using "the player", you can also use the name of the player character, for example: Using "the player": In Nitrome Must Die, the player is trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where the player must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where the player has to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. Using the player character's name: In Nitrome Must Die, Austin Carter is trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where the Austin must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where Austin has to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. Along with using the player character's name, if you do use the player character's name, you can substitute some of the name of the character's with pronouns (he, she). Hope this helps! -- 22:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Not trying to be a party pooper, but first person is "I". "You" is second person :P 06:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Vote! Hi Takeshi64! Remember this topic? Well, I've proposed to close it and place the rules in the policy. It would be great if go and vote for it to be closed so I can place the rules in the policy. Thanks! However, remember I'm not forcing you to vote for it to be closed, I thought I'd just notify you that I want to close it and want you to vote for it so the voting isn't extended for a week. -- 21:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: code I understand what you mean by not being able to get there, I had the exact same problem while trying to find some of Santi's userboxes. Well, you have to go to this page to get the userbox code. It is not on my Homepage, because the tabs are kind of like a picture, you can't edit it frome there. My userboxes are here: User:Not the person you're thinking of/Userboxes. If you want the code for the userboxes floating in the top of my userpage, the code can be found by clicking the edit button in my regular userpage. If you have any more questions, just ask me. 13:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) To place an image in an infobox, place . 2 is the file name, while 3 is the extension (like .png, .jpg, .gif, etc.)-- 01:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Images in infoboxes Uh...let's use an example. Eater Droplet. Open it in a new tab and click "edit". Click the "Source" tab if you're not in source mode already. Near the top of the page, you'll see code that might look a little something like this: Of course, I added the IMAGE GOES HERE. You replace that with what you want the image to be called. This goes the same with most infobox pages. Beside |image=, write the image code. If there is none (though there usually is), you can add |image= anywhere between where the infobox code begins and where it ends. To add an image, well, the easiest way I find is to just click "Photo" and upload your photo there. Then, with the image code (usually going by the name of something like ), move it so that it goes beside the |image= parameter. 21:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Logo Could you show it me? 19:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Also, what about including some pixels in your image? 19:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I told that to Fishybuz 1 month ago: I like making Nitrome Wiki logos, but, you can do it or the fanfiction wiki. 19:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Your logo First, it looks blurry. Second, you didn't make the logo correctly (margins, fault of space, all mixed in chaos). Sorry, but, I think it isn't enough good, but, good work! 20:20, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :And, you should know fan art is not allowed on the wiki. 20:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :That's exactly fan-art, Nitrome related fan-art. 20:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi CanD, here's a cookie from me for expanding on Nitrome Blog http://cdn.wikimg.net/strategywiki/images/d/d6/Cookie_icon.png RE:Pixel Hate I wanted to write about the pixel love games so badly, and have also compiles some article in my head. Once I finish the current project on the Nitrome Wiki (going through the 1,700 pages and correcting any spelling mistakes & adding sections), I'll start up the pixel love wiki, which will be like the Nitrome Wiki but with different background colours, and a few new templates. However, until I set up the wiki (now don't you go create a pixel love wiki, I want to do that!), we can't have articles on a pixel love game (even though it would be nice to have pixel love game articles). -- 22:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Image contest I believe I explicitly asked you to submit the results to my message wall first. I know it isn't the end of the world, but I hate it when my instructions are blatantly ignored. It will definitely be quite a while until the next time you judge the image contest. 13:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wait Bluefire, I did it. Since you didn't post the results, I think it was okay, but sorry about that. 14:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC)